Malfoy Meets Zabini Repost
by His Baby Love
Summary: Hermione finds out that she is, in fact, a pureblood. What happens when she meets her twin brother's best friend?
1. New Information

A/N: Hey, Savvy here. My penname used to be SlythChic but now its HogwartsHellion. I do apologize for not posting for quite some time but I've been super busy with work. I hope ya'll enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with Harry Potter except for the plot in this story. Please don't sue; I really don't have anything. I'm not even writing this on my own computer. :(

Summary: Hermione Granger finds out that she's adopted and was sent into the muggle world at birth for protection. She gets to live with her real family the summer before her 7th year at Hogwarts, where she meets Blaise Zabini and falls for him.

Chapter 1: Of Meetings and Truces

Hermione snuggled deeper underneath her blankets, attempting to go back to sleep despite the sound of her parents moving around downstairs. Then, as she remembered what was happening today, she leapt out of bed and raced to the shower.

After showering, she spelled her hair dry and put on a light blue skirt, white tank top, and white strappy sandals. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and did her make-up, only applying foundation, blush, mascara, and a small amount of light blue eye shadow.

She gracefully walked downstairs and into the kitchen, where she saw her parents sitting with Narcissa and Draco Malfoy. She smiled politely and sat down. She was about to ask where Dumbledore was when he appeared with a small 'pop' in the kitchen. He smiled at everyone with that darn twinkle in his eyes as he took a seat.

He looked at the clock and counted down from five, then told Hermione to go look in a mirror. When she did, she gasped. Her hair was no longer brown and bushy but white-blonde and straight. Her eyes were a silver-gray and her skin was pale. She was more slender than before and her curves stood out more, making her look like she was actually 17 instead of 12.

She walked into the kitchen and sat gracefully into her chair. She was assuming that the knowledge of how a pureblood should act became available as the glamour faded away because she immediately knew everything she needed to know. She was silent as she poured herself a cup of tea and added one lump of sugar and a teaspoon of milk.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, do you understand how the documents work? As soon as we leave your property, you will have no recollection of your daughter or the magical world whatsoever. Everyone that knew of your daughter will forget about her too. This is for your safety as well as ours." When the Grangers nodded, he slid the papers over to them and they signed. Hermione signed next, followed by Narcissa and Dumbledore as the witness.

Hermione went upstairs to make sure that everything that she owned was packed. When she turned towards the door, Draco was standing there. She wasn't sure what she expected but it definitely wasn't the hug that he gave her. "Hermione, I'm sorry for the way that I treated you and your friends. There is no excuse for it except that I was forced to do so. My parents told me to be rude and even downright mean to you and did not explain why. Mother finally explained why at the beginning of this summer."

Hermione hugged him back and told him that she accepted his apology. She levitated her things downstairs and into the living room. After Narcissa banished them to her room at Malfoy Manor, she hugged the Grangers for the last time and thanked them for their help and protection for 17 years. Draco grasped her hand and they apparated to her new home.

A/N: I hope that ya'll like it! We'll meet Blaise in the next chapter. I'm going to attempt to take the relationship between Blaise and Hermione slow, although I tend to kinda force my characters to jump into relationships. I'll try to make this one a little more believable though. Also, I promise that the next chapter will be a bit longer. This one is just the introduction.


	2. Getting Settled

A/N: Hey ya'll, it's me again. Wow, two postings in such a short amount of time; it must be a new record for me, lol. OK, well, here's chapter 2 of Malfoy meets Zabini.

Disclaimer: I do not own so you do not sue.

Summary: Hermione has just arrived at the Malfoy Manor. She is to have lunch with her mother and Draco. What she doesn't know is that there is an unexpected guest that has admired her from afar for years due to her intelligence and bravery. Who is the mystery guest and what happens when he finds out who she really is?

Chapter 2: Getting Acquainted

Hermione gasped as they arrived in the entrance hall to Malfoy Manor. Draco smiled and led her to her new room. It was on the second floor across from his. He opened the door for her and moved aside to allow her entry.

Her bedroom alone was the size of two of the living room at the Granger's house. Decoration was scarce except for the furniture. She had a cherry-colored armoire, dresser, window seat, and king size four poster bed. The walls, carpet, and hangings on her bed and windows were a basic white.

"Hermione, you may change the color of anything that you wish; please, just don't make it too bold. Mother will have a heart attack if she comes to call on you and the walls are lime green." Hermione laughed and waved her wand. Her walls instantly turned a shade of light blue and the baseboards turned a couple shades darker. The floor became a light colored wood with a dark blue rug in the middle while her bed hangings, drapes, and window seat cushion became a creamy off-white.

"Is that acceptable, Draco?" she asked. He smiled and nodded. "I expected you to decorate in rich red and gold." She laughed and replied, "That wouldn't be suitable. Blue is my favorite color and I put up with enough red and gold during the school year to have to deal with it during the holidays as well."

A Few Days Later

A house elf popped in Hermione's room while she and Draco were playing Exploding Snaps to tell them that lunch was in ten minutes on the west balcony. Hermione thanked him and kicked Draco out so that she could get changed. She was now a Malfoy; it wouldn't do well for her to be wandering around the manor in muggle clothing. She walked to her armoire and said, "I need something to wear for a casual lunch on the west balcony." When she opened the doors, numerous outfits were hanging neatly on the bar at the top. They were hung in order, too: the dresses were on the left, followed by skirts and tops, then capris.

Since she was still slightly unsure as to what would be appropriate, she called Draco in to help her. He walked to her armoire and pulled out a casual green sundress. He laid it on her bed and said, "Hurry up now, Mother doesn't like to be kept waiting." As soon as he walked out of the door, she slipped out of her clothes and into the sundress. She selected a pair of white flats out of her closet and put those on as well. After spelling her hair into a neat ponytail and her make-up to be a little more elegant yet still natural, she slipped out of her room to find Draco waiting for her.

"May I escort you to lunch, m'lady?" he asked with a slight grin on his face. She smiled as well and slipped her arm into his. "Of course you may, kind sir, that would be of great assistance, seeing as I do not know where the west wing balcony is located." They walked to the balcony in silence. When they arrived, he held her arm to keep her from entering. "Just as a warning, Hermione, my friend Blaise Zabini is here for lunch as well. I wanted to tell you so that you wouldn't be shocked when you stepped out and saw him." She thanked him and he allowed her to step out first.

Their mother greeted them as they stepped onto the balcony. A boy that appeared to be the same age as Draco and Hermione stood and pulled a chair out for her. She accepted it and sat gracefully, thankful for the chance to sit in the presence of her mother. After their drinks were served, Draco spoke up to introduce Hermione to Blaise.

"Blaise, this is my twin sister. We have known each other for six years but only known of each other for a short time. I'd like to introduce you to Hermione." Blaise looked at Hermione with an expression of shock on his face. "You mean Hermione as in Hermione 'Bookworm' Granger?" Hermione looked at him and said politely yet firmly, "My name is Hermione Nicolette Malfoy and you will do well to remember that, Mr. Zabini."

Her mother smiled and said, "Hermione, I see that the ways of a Malfoy have already started to take effect on you. There are certain aspects of it that you should avoid."

Hermione smiled and said, "Yes, Mother. I have been able to pick those out, such as the opinion that muggle-borns are beneath us. If we did not have muggle-borns and those that were born of mixed parentage, we would have died out a long time ago. I'm sure that it's not Father's fault for attempting to teach Draco those beliefs; he was probably taught that himself and didn't know any better."

Her mother smiled again and said, "Welcome to the family, Hermione. Do you mind if I call you 'Mia' instead of Hermione?" When Hermione said that it was OK her mother said, "Thank you. Hermione is such a long name, even if it is beautiful. I would like for both you and your brother to call me Mum from now on; Mother is too proper."

They finished lunch in a relatively comfortable silence. Hermione still had a few minor apprehensions about her new life but she guessed that it was just because she wasn't used to it yet. When the dishes were being cleared away, Blaise pulled Draco aside and they spoke in quiet whispers for a few seconds. Draco nodded and Blaise walked over to Hermione.

"Hermione, would you accompany me on a walk through the gardens?" he asked while offering her his arm. She glanced at Draco and, after seeing his soft smile and reassuring nod, she took his arm and said, "I'd be delighted to, Blaise."

THANKS: I would like to thank my numerous reviewers. I've never been good at listing all of my reviewers and I don't like it when people answer questions from their reviews in the story so, if you asked me a question, I responded in a personal message. Again, thank you for all of your positive feedback! It made me want to post faster and write longer chapters.

A/N: OK, so here's the second chapter. The third chapter is going up with this one. Blaise and Hermione will get to know each other a little bit and Hermione will find out a little bit of why it was necessary to keep her hidden for so many years. Also, Harry and Ron will find out about Hermione's new identity and life, but the reaction received may not be what you believe it to be. As you can tell by Dumbledore being present in the last chapter, certain aspects of HBP have been chucked out the window. Please review!


	3. New Acquaintances

A/N: OK, here's chapter 3 as promised! I hope ya'll enjoyed chapter 2 and that you enjoy this one as much as you say you liked the first one.

Disclaimer: The law says that if I put a disclaimer saying that I do not own the characters or original plot then you can't sue so please don't.

Summary: At the end of the last chapter, Blaise asked Hermione to go on a walk and she accepted the offer. During their walk they get to know each other a little. When Blaise goes home, Hermione has a talk with her mom and finds out why she was sent away. She also finds out that there will be a, well; you'll just have to wait and see for that one.

Chapter 3: Walks, Talks, and Preparations.

Hermione and Blaise walked through the manor and out of a side door to enter into the garden. When they were well hidden by the bushes and plants that grew there, he dropped her arm and she was about to say something about his rudeness but he immediately took a soft hold of her hand, making her smile. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

They came across a small bench that was only big enough for one person. He sat down and pulled her hand so that she was sitting on his knee with his arm wrapped around her waist. "I would have given it to you but I didn't want you to get your dress dirty. It wouldn't do for you to get your dress dirty just because of a walk with me." She smiled; he was _definitely_ not what she expected him to be.

"But so far I have enjoyed my walk with you. I would definitely like to get to know you better. I don't think that we ever even spoke at Hogwarts, though I did see you around." Blaise smiled and blushed lightly.

"I was too nervous to talk to you. You're so intelligent that it's difficult for anyone to talk to you except for your housemates, Draco, and your mom. I've observed you since we were in our first year. Not in a creepy stalker way, mind you, but just observed. I noticed the small things that even your best friends, Harry and Ron, didn't notice.

"Not only is your intelligence intimidating, but you were gorgeous in our first six years of Hogwarts. Nobody appreciated your looks but I did. Your hair was a bit unruly but it made you look windblown, like you'd just been flying. Your hazel eyes burned with an intensity that showed the kind of person that you really are. Now that the glamour has faded and you have the body and looks of a true Malfoy, someone like me has absolutely no chance with someone like you. Don't ask me why I suddenly decided to tell you this but I needed to get it off my chest."

Hermione was bright red in the face and there was a tear in her eye. "Blaise, that was very sweet of you and I'm glad that you decided to tell me. I'm so nervous and scared about completely changing my lifestyle that I needed someone to tell me something like that. I do think that it is a little odd that you observed _me_ of all people instead of someone like Lavender, Parvati, or Padma but that makes it even more flattering. I wish that I could say the same about you but, until recently, I had a very bad view of Slytherin. Now, however, I know differently. Blaise, please look at me." When he wouldn't look at her, she cupped his chin and turned his head towards hers. "You are a very attractive guy and you're sweet. Maybe, when I get to know you better, we can go to a Hogsmeade trip together?" Blaise smiled and said, "I would like that."

"Good. I have to get back up to the manor; Mum wanted to speak with me. Would you like to walk back with me?" Blaise smiled and said that he would. They got up and walked back to the manor hand in hand.

As soon as Hermione walked in the door a house elf popped out of nowhere and said, "Miss Hermione, Mistress Malfoy would like to speak with you in her study as soon as possible." Hermione smiled at the little elf and said, "Thank you. Please tell her that I will be there shortly." The house elf bowed and left with a pop. Just then, Draco walked up with a smirk on his face and said, "How was your walk? Did the two of you have fun?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "Draco, if you must know, all we did was talk. We know that we don't have to snog every person of the opposite sex that we meet. Draco, I need to meet Mum in her study. Will you please tell me where it is?" Draco grabbed her arm and said, "I'll do better than that, I'll show you." He led her up the main stairs, down a corridor, past a painting, and through a door that she hadn't seen yet.

She thanked him and knocked on the door. She heard her mom say "Come in" softly from the other side. She stepped in and closed the door behind her. Narcissa smiled when she saw Hermione and told her to have a seat. Hermione smiled and sat in a comfortable-looking chintz chair by her desk. "You wanted to see me, Mum?" Hermione asked.

"Yes dear, I did. I feel that you have the right to know why I felt the need to hide you for all of those years. Hermione, I had to hide you because of Voldemort. He wanted me to give my first born to him in order for him to train them to take his place if he were to fall. I, however, found a loophole when I found out that I was pregnant with you and Draco. I decided to put glamour on the first of you that was born and have you adopted by the Grangers, who know of our world. They agreed almost immediately. Then, I would tell him that I gave birth to twins but the one that I had first died instantly. I am an incredible Legilimens, which is one of the few talents that I pride myself on. That way, seventeen years later, I could still have both of my children. That's why I gave you to the Grangers honey. I'm so sorry that I had to do that but it is the only way that I could have protected you."

Hermione was crying by this point and looked directly into her mother's eyes. There she saw the desperation and hope that her mother had for her to believe her, so she did. She got up and hugged her mother, who now had tears in her eyes as well. Hermione sat back down a few moments later.

"There is one other thing that I wanted to tell you, Mia. We are going to have a ball in your honor tomorrow night. Now that we are free of Voldemort, I want the world to know that I not only have a wonderful son but that I also have a beautiful daughter as well. All of the family, all of my friends, and your entire school will be invited. That is only if you want your school to be invited. I will understand if you want to tell them yourself."

"That sounds fine, Mum. I just want to owl Harry, Ron, and Ginny first to tell them. Is it OK if I have them come over in a little while so that I can tell them in person?" Her mom smiled and said, "Why don't you invite them to stay the night Mia? There are plenty of rooms and I'm sure that Harry and Draco will be glad to see each other, if you know what I mean." Hermione laughed. "I'll make sure to put a silencing spell on their door before I go to sleep so that they don't keep everyone else awake."

Narcissa laughed as well and said, "Why don't you invite Neville and Lavender as well? Draco can invite Blaise and everyone can stay here tonight and get ready here for the ball tomorrow."

"That sounds great Mum. I'll go owl them." Hermione left her mom's study and her mom smiled. "Now I've got both of my babies and I'm going to make sure that they're happy."

A/N: I was going to put her telling Ron and Harry in this chapter but I'll wait until the next one. This one got a little lengthy and I want to have something to post for the next couple of chapters. Please review!


	4. Preparations

A/N: I just posted chapters 2 and 3. I don't think I've ever posted this many chapters for a story in this short amount of time but the plot bunnies just keep bombarding me and forcing me to write. I have to do what they tell me or they'll eat my brain for their next meal. I rather like my brain and I rather like this story so I think I'll keep writing.

Disclaimer: Yet again, I do not own Harry Potter (unfortunately; I think I'd fit right in with the Weasley Twins). So, please, don't sue me.

Summary: Hermione owls Ron, Harry, Lavender, Ginny, and Neville while Draco owls Blaise to invite them to stay. They arrive at Malfoy Manor a few hours later and she breaks the news to them, including telling them the reason why she was hidden. Between sending the owls and their guests arriving, Hermione gets fitted for her ball gown and has a heart to heart with Draco.

Chapter 4: Breaking the News

Hermione went to her room and sat at her desk. Pulling out some clean parchment, her red and gold quill (you can't _completely_ take a girl out of Gryffindor), and some dark blue ink, she thought about what to write. It was difficult to think of a reason for inviting 5 of her closest friends to the Malfoy Manor but an idea came to her fairly quickly. Since everyone was at the Burrow, she decided to write just one letter.

_Dear Ron, Harry, Neville, Lavender, and Ginny,_

_I'm writing one letter to all of you because I want to tell you all the same information. I know that this owl looks familiar and that Harry's the only one that will be able to place it; I'm owling you from Draco's house. Ron, close your mouth while you have food in it; it's disgusting._

_I know that Draco said that he was going to invite all of us over at the same time to spend the rest of the holidays but he owled me a few days ago and wanted me to come on over. He needed help with his homework and wanted to finish it before everyone else got here._

_I'm writing you to invite you all to come over later this evening at around 7:30. Draco would have owled you himself but, since all of you are at the Burrow and he wanted to invite Blaise as well, I told him that I would owl you guys and that he could owl Blaise. Send a reply back with this owl; he'll wait for you to write one._

_All you have to do to get here is throw some floo powder into the fire and say, "Malfoy Manor, Main Fire". Don't come before 7:30 though because we're still working on homework and the house elves are setting up your bedrooms. I hope to see you soon!_

_Much love from,_

_Hermione_

'There, that should do it,' she thought as she rolled up the parchment and whistled for one of the owls to come to her room. When it did she tied the letter to the owl's leg and said, "Take this to the Burrow. Wait for a reply before coming back, OK?" The owl nodded as though in response to her request and flew out of the open window.

She heard a soft knock on the door a little while later while she was lying on her bed reading _Hogwarts: A History_. She told the person to come in and saw that it was Draco when she looked up. She smiled and scooted over so that he could sit down.

She asked him what was going on and he told her that he wanted to talk to her. She carefully marked her place and laid the book down so that she could give him her full attention. When she asked him what was wrong, he smiled and told her that nothing was wrong.

"Actually, Mia, everything is perfect now. Father is gone, Mum and I are no longer under the Imperious curse, and you're here. I have a loving boyfriend and I've finally found friends that care about _me_, not my money or power. My life is finally 'picture perfect'."

"Well, Draco, what did you want to talk to me about? I know there's something on your mind; I can sense it. You could always tell me things before so you know you can tell me now. What's up?"

"Mia, it's just so weird. Up until a couple months ago, I was lead to believe that muggle borns were inferior to people with 'pureblood'. My parents were cold to me and I was an only child. Then, as soon as Ron killed our father, I immediately knew that it was otherwise. A couple days after the war ended, Mum started treating me like I was actually her son instead of something that she had to put up with.

"Then I found out that you were my sister. After Mum told me that, I was ecstatic. I always felt some sort of connection to you, even when we first started school. I just could never figure out what it was. Now that I know you're my sister, it all makes sense. It's different, yes, but it's different in a good way. Not only do I have someone to confide in, I have someone that I can copy homework from instead of the other way around."

When Draco said that, Hermione immediately hit him on the head with a smile on her face. "I will not allow you to copy my homework, tests, notes, or anything else to do with school. You'll just have to deal with that on your own. But, on a more serious note, it does make more sense now that I know you're my brother and that I'm actually what people call 'pureblood'. I've been able to pick up on even the most difficult spells, even as a first year. It was always a bit too easy for me considering I always thought that I was a muggle born."

They smiled at each other and hugged. Just then their mom knocked lightly on the door and walked in with Madam Malkin. "Mia, dear, we have to fit you for your ball gown now. Its 6:30 and your friends will be here in an hour so Madam Malkin will need to fit them as well. Draco, Blaise is here."

Draco kissed Hermione and their mom on the cheek and left to find Blaise. After searching the entire main floor, he cast sonorous on himself and said, "Blaise, get your snooty arse into the main foyer now!" Blaise appeared a few moments later with a smile on his face.

They went outside to the garden to walk around. "Draco, can I ask you a question without you punching or hexing me?" "Sure, Blaise." "Well, I've been watching Hermione for years and I've kinda had a thing for her for awhile now and I was kinda wondering if you minded if I, um, asked her to accompany me to the ball tomorrow night? I mean, if it's OK with you, that is."

Draco looked at Blaise with anger in his eyes. He took a couple of calming breaths and thought about it for a minute. 'Well, he is a good guy and I know he'd treat Hermione right. Plus, he just wants to ask her to the ball; it's not like he wants to ask her to marry him or anything. I'll be able to watch him and make sure that he doesn't put any pressure on her to do anything that she doesn't want to do. If and when the time comes for him to ask her to marry him, I'll deal with it then.' "Blaise, I think that she'd like that. You have my blessing to do it."

In Hermione's Room

"Hermione, what color and cloth type would you like for your gown to be?" Hermione thought about it for a few moments as she looked through a book of different designs. She stopped on a page and gasped softly. "Madam Malkin, here's what I want. I like this style but this is the way I want it to look…"

As Hermione told Madam Malkin the colors that she wanted the dress, Madam Malkin conjured it onto a mannequin that was an exact replica of Hermione's body. The madam and her mom gasped when they saw what it looked like; the coloration and style would look perfect on Hermione.

She also found a pair of shoes in the book and had Madam Malkin conjure them up and alter the style slightly so that they would fit with the dress. Hermione then chose a pair of gloves and a tiara, changing the coloration of the gloves and the stones on the tiara so that they also went well with her gown.

"Miss Malfoy, have you ever considered becoming a designer? Your ensemble for tomorrow evening is just gorgeous; I would have never thought to combine those colors on a gown like that, much less alter it as you did." Narcissa smiled softly and said, "Madam, when Hermione moved into this room a week ago, the carpet, walls, curtains, bed hangings, and all other cloth was white while the furniture was a dark cherry. Yes, it actually had carpet. The décor in here is all Hermione's doing."

Madam Malkin smiled at Hermione. "Well, my dear, your friends should be arriving at any moment. I'll pop back over in about an hour so that I can fit them. Is that acceptable?" Hermione told her that it was and, when Madam Malkin left, she lay back on her bed and sighed. "Mum, I have so much to tell everyone and I don't know how to do it. What if they don't accept me for who I am now?"

"Hermione, dear, your appearance and last name changed, that's all. Your personality is still the same. If they don't accept you for being a Malfoy, then they were never friends of yours or Draco's in the first place. Do you understand?" Hermione nodded and got up when she heard the floo call sound.

She walked into the main room at the same time as Blaise and Draco. When she nodded, Draco answered it and out popped Harry, Ron, Lavender, Ginny, and Neville. They greeted Draco and Blaise and turned to Hermione. "Are you Draco's cousin? You look so much alike."

Hermione smiled and said, "Ronald Weasley, have you even looked at my clothing yet? In case you haven't noticed, my clothing is muggle. You'd know that if you took muggle studies like I bugged you to do back in third year." Everyone's jaw dropped except Draco's, Blaise's, and Hermione's.

"Mia, is that you?" asked Ginny. "Yes, Gin, it's me. Let's go into the kitchen so I can explain." They walked into the kitchen and Mia accio'd a butterbeer for everyone and also conjured a plate of sweets, which Ron immediately dove for. After everyone was settled (and after Draco and Harry finished their 'hello' kiss), Hermione said, "OK, I have something to tell everyone and it will be somewhat, er, _odd_ to say the least.

"Until about a week and a half ago, I believed that I was a muggle-born witch, as did everyone with the exception of my Mum, the Grangers, and Albus Dumbledore. The Grangers sat me down and told me that I wasn't a muggle-born but, in fact, a pureblood witch. They continued to tell me that I was a Malfoy and was placed in their care as a baby for protection. I was also told that there was a glamour on me that would disappear on my 17th birthday.

"Then, on my birthday, Mum and Draco showed up at the Grangers along with Albus in order for me to take my place as a Malfoy. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner; I've been adjusting to living here and trying to learn all of the 'rules' of pureblood society. While I've been taught all of the views of purebloods as well as etiquette, I don't believe in all of the views. I'm the same Hermione, just in a different wrapper."

"But why did you need protection, Mia? I don't understand," said Neville. Hermione smiled and said, "Mum was hiding me from Voldemort. He wanted her first born to be given to him to train as his successor. She found out that she was pregnant with both Draco and I so decided to allow the Grangers to adopt the first one that was born, which happened to be me. She told Voldemort that I died shortly after birth and, in a way, I did. A few days after I was born I was no longer Hermione Malfoy but Hermione Granger."

Ginny looked up after a few moments' deliberation and said, "So _that's_ why Pig kept returning the letters and presents we sent to you. We told him to take them to Hermione Granger when there wasn't a person named Hermione Granger." Hermione smiled and said, "Good job Gin. You're not top of your class for no reason.

"So, do all of you forgive me for not telling you sooner?" Everyone told her that they did and Madam Malkin and her assistant chose that moment to pop in to fit everyone for the ball. When Ginny asked her why Madam Malkin was there Hermione said, "Oh, I forgot to tell you! Mum's hosting a ball tomorrow night for me and Madam Malkin is here to fit you for your dresses and robes! Alright, Ginny and Lavender, you come with me. Draco, please take the guys to their fitting room." The girls and guys separated to get fitted.

A/N: Whew, that's a long chapter! It's over 2,000 words. I'm proud of myself, lol. OK, the next chapter will be Blaise asking Hermione to the ball, the girls getting caught up and the guys getting caught up, and the preparations for the ball (by preparations I mean everyone getting ready). If that's not too lengthy, I may add the ball in as well. Toodles!


End file.
